Embuste del Corazón
by Faby Hola
Summary: El instituto vongola es una de las más prestigiosas escuelas donde solo van hijos de grandes epresarios, embajadores y deportistas, y en raras ocasiones prodigios becados, cada uno con historia y mentiras, y Tsuna solo es hermano de un gran mentiroso que lo llevara a saber lo que es una familia.


Los personajes son de **Akira amano**

Disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong>Embuste del Corazón <strong>

**Capitulo I Instituto Vongola**

Hay madres que te dicen que te portes bien, padres que sin duda simpre te regañaran por portarte mal y hay ocasiones en que uno solo de ellos funge la misma funsion, pero una cosa es seguro simpre te protegeran, tambien exiten amigos que son hermanos y hermanos que son nuestro peor enemigo pero haran acto de presencia y luego esta mi familia.

La noche era fria, era la primera de octubre sin duda podia observar por la ventana el movimiento de las luces que pasaban, y veia como el calor dela luz encendida de los departamento de enfrente avivaba el ambiente, las risas y las voces resonaban, el simplemente esperaba.

Escuchaba como se intentaban abrir la puerta, no habia luz tenia miedo asi que tomo su pequeño peluche de leon y se escondio debajo de la mesa.

-Maldicion- esucho, la voz se hizo reconocida salio feliz al fin no estaria solo.

-Onii-chan- grito emocionado.

-¿que paso con la luz?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-La han cortado- dijo el pequeño parandose en seco, al ver que su hermano se dirigia al refrigerador.

-No hay nada- asoto la puerta del refrigerador -¿Y donde esta?- se sento de mal humor con la cabeza recargada en la silla.

-Mamá salio con el señor Daigo- dijo simple mientras abrazaba mas a su peluche.

-¿que?- se quejo de inmediato -De nuevo, ¿que se cree?- dijo cansado levantandose.

-Onii-chan ¿a donde vas?- dijo el pequeño tratando de seguir sus pasos a un paso mas lento ya que no se podia mover ante la osucuridad de su departamento y lo sucio que estaba no ayudaba.

-Me voy- lo miro la pequeña silueta -Tal vez regrese tarde o no lo haga en fin cierra bien la puerta- fue lo ultimo que dijo para marcharse.

.

.

Los mormullos no hacian falta, las ovaciones opacaron inmeditamente los abucheos, sin duda el partido de futbol el instituto vongola hiba ganado por 2 tantos a favor.

-Giotto Giotto!- gritaba un grupo de porristas al capitan y delantero del equipo, el más popular de la escuela, el cual era alto, inteligente e hijo unico y heredero de una gran fortuna hasta donde todos sabian.

-Maldicion Giotto deja de perder el tiempo y tira de una maldita vez- grito G quien estaba en la banca por que en el partido anterior se habia torcido el pie.

El marcador final habia quedado 3-0 el instituto visitante se fue con una buena derrota.

-Giotto buen trabajo- dijo la manager del equipo, la cual tenia los cabellos anarnjados cortos y unos hermosos y grandes ojos miel una de las miles de idolos en la escuela, sin mensionar que es una heredera de uno delos mas grandes cadena hotelera.

-Gracias Kyoko- dijo tomando la toalla y sonriendolo calidamente.

-Gitto estubieron al limite!- grito un muchacho de cabellera negra que saltaba de las gradas.

-Gracias Kunukle- dijo el rubio a la vez que iniciaban la caminata para los vestidores.

.

.

-No te gustaria ir a ver el partido- dijo en tono agradable, un moreno.

La chica que estaba sentada mientras escuhcaba musica y analizaba sus apuntes dio un gran suspiro -El tiempo de Haru es muy valioso como para perderlo en ver como 22 hombres van como tontos tras un balon- dijo la chica quien se levanto sacudiendo su uniforme y dejando ver su rostro limpio sin pisca de maquillaje mientras su coleta se movia agraciadamente ante el porte tan elegante.

-Hoo vamos Haru por eso te llama la princesa de hielo- dijo el moreno.

-Yamamto no me importan esos comentarios y más importante no has avanzado nada en la redaccion de literatura- dijo sonriente.

-Pero me ayudaras ¿no es asi?- sonrio el moreno.

-Y que te hace creer que lo hare?- dijo vencedora mientras avanzaba.

-Por que eres mi prima favorita- la castaña levanto una ceja.

-Eso ni tu lo crees- dijo un poco enfadada.

-vamos mi tia se caso con tu padre- la chica se paro en seco, el tema de su padre era un tema delicado para ella -Además tambien una gran revanada de pastel te esperari al terminar las clase- dijo pasando al frente de ella su cuaderno y poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Mas vale que sea un buen pastel- tomo el cuaderno -tenemos diez minutos antes de que se reanuden las clases- dijo avanzando desifrando la letra de Yamamto que parecian jeroglíficos.

.

.

-Giotto-san por favor acepta esto- dijo una muchacha de cabello negro largo y con lentes, al ver solo ha G con el, ya que Kunucle, Kyoko y los demas se adelantaron.

-Eres muy amable gracias- sonrio el rubio tomando la toalla bordada con su nombre que le ofrecian.

-Gitto eres muy amable- ironizo G, una vez que se fue la joven.

-vamos no estaras celoso o si-dijo con una gran risa.

-Hooo claro de que me den una toalla que vale una mierda- rio -Esa estupida solo es hija de un socio nomerece la pena- mientras avanzaba a la par de Giotto.

-Vamos la chica se esfuerza- dijo tranquilo a la vez que pasaban por un bote de basura tirando la toalla. -devo mantener las apariencias o dejaria de ser el mas popular- dijo orgulloso de si.

-y bien cuales son los planes -dijo G al ver que no queria entrar a clases.

-Espero sean ir tomar la clase- una voz seria se esucho detras sullo-

-Hiie Alude no te aprescas asi- grito Gitto.

-Tsk- dijo molesto G al ver que susplanes se habian arruinado.

-Es más estricto desde que la princesa de hielo es la presidenta del comite de alumnos- dijo G al ver que Alude rondava una vez más la escuela.

-Princesa del hielo, princesa del desague- rio Gitto ante su comentario.

-Ja aun la llamas asi- siguio con Gitto al recordar que como jugarreta le habian tirado encima agua del caño, pero esta no se inmuto en ningun momento, cosa que les habia hecho enojar ya que simplemente habia ido a las duchas y se puso su ropa de deporte y no los acuso apesar de que los vio.

-Esa estudiante becada, pagara el hecho de venir aqui- rio Gitto.

-Eso es divertido viniendo de ti- ironizo G, Gitto lo miro de mala gana -No he dicho nada, vamos planemos algo- cambio de tema.

.

.

La puerta sonaba con pequeños toquidos -Mamá- abriolentamente la puerta -tengo hambre- dijo con una dulce voz.

Una mujer de pelo castaño corto se estaba arreglando, llevaba un un vestido azulado, mientras se movia agraciadamente por su cuarto el cual tenia miles de perfumes -Mamá- volvio ha llamar sin despegarse del marco de la puerta, mientras observaba una gran valija, en la cual guardaba todo.

la puerta se abrio -Tsuna no deberia estar en la escuela- dijo la mujer sin dejar de moverse.

-no me has inscrito- dijo tranquilo mientras le gruño su estomago, la mujer lo miro.

-toma- le dio unos caramelos, pero tsuna solo los guardo.

-¿Mamá a donde vas?- pregunto al ver que su mamá sacaba un frasco con varios billetes y otros guardaba en otro cajon.

-Dare una vuelta- dijo mientras escribia en un papel -Daselo a tu hermano cuando vuelva- abrio la puerta y se fue.

-Mi hemano no se si vendra-dijo en susurro tras cerrar la puerta y ver que de nuevo se habia quedado solo, Tsuna miro el pedazo de papel, ha veces desehaba saber leer y para enterarse lo que decia el contenido, Miro el reloj y dio otro supiro no sabia ni que hora era, pero tenia mucha hambre; no habia comido desde hace dos dias-Instituto vongola- dijo vagamente recordando el nombre donde estudiaba su hermano.

El pequeño castaño fue a su cuarto, saco ropa y como pudo se cambio se puso una playera verdosa arrugada y sucia por que fue la unica mas limpia que habia encontrado, unos shorts negros que parecian gris y un zapato azul rey y uno negro ya que no encontraba el par y esos se parecian un poco.

-Bien Natsu vamos a la escuela- tomo su pequeño peluche toma la nota guardandola en su leon de juguete y se puso en marcha.

.

.

-Ya viste- se esuchaba mormullos.

-Me pregunto a quien busca- rio otra más.

-que infeliz vive en tales condiciones- otro mormullo se esucho.

Los rumores llegaban hasta las aulas, a la hora de la salida.

-Escuchastes eso Giotto al parecer un crio esta esperando a alguien-dijo en tono de burla -ha de ser de uno de los becados, por lo que dicen que viene hecho un asco-rio un poco mas al percatarse que no habia nadie en su sitio para fumar.

-Ho vamos no te rias de la desgracia de los becados tambien son humanos- ironizo su voz.

-Humanos una mierda, en vez de gastar esfuzo en estudiar deberian estar trabjando para evitarse esa verguenzas- dijo G riendo como tonto.

-Jaja ya me los imagino trabajando en un sitio de comida rapida- rio una vez mas junto a G.

-Oye hablando de comida por que no comemos en tu casa- hablo G.

-No, la cocinera ha sido despedida por inepta asi que quien cocina es el chofer y creeme no quieres probar- dijo tajante.

-Bien vamos a mi casa, al fin mi hermana estaria feliz de verte- alzo las cejas divertido -mientras no te pases de cabron- lo miro serio.

-Quien me crees Hayato -rio un poco.

-Oye deja al bastardo de mi hermano que prefirio ir a un estupido colegio publico, que idiota- tiro su cigarro mientras lo aplastba -Vamos- dijo G.

.

.

El pequeño Tsuna, se sorprendio ante la enorme escuela cuando llego, pero al pasar mas haya de la puerta principal tubo miedo la gente no dejaba de mirar y burlarse, hasta uno de ellos le puso el pie y se burlo sin pedir disculpas, varias jovenes lo señalaban y decian que parecia un payaso, el estaba a punto del llanto de verdad queria a su mamá con el.

-Onii-chan- dijo gimotenado mientras avanzaba.

-mira esto- dijo un joven.

-ho vamos dejalo- dijo otro mas.

-que va si es familiar de uno de los becados no hara nada, como la princesa de hielo.- rio mientras se acercaba y finjia caerse.

Tsuna sintio un gran frio sobre su cabeza.

-que rayos- rio el muchacho -deberias diculparte mocoso por hacer derramar mi bebida sobre mi uniforme- rei mientras el pequeño lo mirana incierto y con temor.

-Vamos diculpate con mi amigo- se acerco su acompañante- mientras lo miraba por encima.

-Pobre nieño- decia una joven, -vamos que mas da, esto se pone bueno- se esuchava otra voz,las risas y los comentarios llenos de lastima y burla llegaban a su oidos.

-Mira gitto- señalo G ahi esta el mocoso desde aqui se ve- se acercaban.

Gitto rio -me pregunto quien sera el imbecil que tiene por hermano- rio Gitto, alzandola vista, este se detubo en seco.

-Gitto vamos al parecer Azuma lo hara llorar- rio un pocomas alto y miro a su compañero -Giotto vamos- dijo algo molesto.

-En realidad no crees que eso seria aburrido y de verdad tengo hambre- dio una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien vallamos a saciar a tu estupido estomago-dijo de mala gana G seguiendolo.

-Onii-chan- grito Tsuna que habia levantado la vista y queria correr.

-Ho vamos no te disculparas-lo detuvo del cuello haciendolo caer al pequeño Tsuna.

-Onii-chan- grito mas fuerte Tsuna pero nadie respondio a su llamado.

-Más vale que tu te disculpes- esucho una voz femenina detras de suyo.

-¿que mierda?- volteo a toda velocidad.

-Ja y por que deberia hcerlo- dijo el joven -el fue quien se tropezo y ha ensuciado mi uniforme- dijo enfadado haciendo mala cara.

-ya veo-dijo la joven castaña, tomo el cafe de una joven que estaba ahi y lo vacio en su cabeza -al parecer tu tambien has tropesado conmigo, no deberias disculparte- no quitaba su mirada de el, mientras el color rojo se adueñaba de su rostro .

-maldita-se preparaba para golpearla.

-Por hacer un alboroto te mordere hasta la muerte- dijo un azabeche que caminaba detras suyo.

-Hi...hibari-dijo otro que estaba detras.

La castaña suspiro -Kyoya no deberias estar con alude- dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Hn- su tipo monosilabo se esucho.

-y bien que decias-volvio hablar la castaña.

-Nada- dijo el joven embarrado de cafe -nosotros ya nos hibamos- y salio corrioendo y asi se disperso toda la gente.

-Kyoya podrias llevarlo a la ducha- dijo mientra le limpiaba su cara.

.

.

Aun molesto llevo al pequeño a bañarse, y salio de las duchas donde la castaña lo esperaba con una muda de ropa limpia y zapatos lo cual era todo nuevo.

Al salir el pequeño llevaba una playera amarilla con unos pantalones azules y unos tenis blancos.

-¿Te siente bien?-le pregunto al verlo salir, el pequeño asinto ante la mirada afilada del hombre que se encontraba ahi detras de ella, Haru miro hacia donde mirana -No te preocupes no muerde como dice- sonrio y en ese momento se esucho un pequeño gruñido, lo que hizo sonrojar a Tsuna -al parecer tienes hambre- sonrio acariciando su cabeza y tomando su mano encaminadolo.

La cafeteria de la escuela era enorme, con mesas con manteles rojos, y hasta habia meseros.

-Pide lo que quieras-sonrio la castaña, Tsuna se ilumino su rostro.

-quiero un filete ¿puedo?- abrio los ojos.

-Claro- sonrio la castaña, la cual tambien miro a su acompañante.

-Vamos Kyoya tu tambien come- le dio un codazo -Ya llame alude el prepara la cena- dijo tranquila y miraba el menu.

Fue una malteada de fresa, un vaso de agua y el filete con una soda, el pequeño lo deboro con velocidad y pido otra racion más.

-Satisfecho- hablo Haru al verlo que ya no podia más.

-Si- sonrio el pequeño.

-¿Y dime a quien buscabas en la escuela?- pregunto Haru un poco más seria.

Tsuna agacho la mirada, habia buscado a su hermano pero; en cuento lo vio, camino en sentido contrario,el estaba seguro que lo miro pero no entendia porque no fue ayudarlo, y sin querer empezoa derramar lagrimas.

Haru se acerco y le limpio las lagrimas -ya paso- sonrio, Tsuna sentia una calidez a su lado porprimera vez en su corta vida-¿y tu mamá?- pregunto.

-Se fue de viaje y no secuando vuelve- dijo con pesar.

¿y tu papá?- pregunto mientras no dejaba de mirarlo estando a su altura.

-Papá fue al cielo cuando yo tenia unos meces que nacido-dijo con pesar.

-¿sabes donde vives?-dijo la castaña, a lo cual Tsuna nego.

La castaña se levanto -valla problema- se sento de nuevo -Kioya creo que hay que llamar a los de servicios infantiles- dijo con pesar.

Tsuna al escuchar esto se estremecio -Noo- grito -Mi hermano, vine ha buscar a mi hermano...- guardo silencio -Pero no lo encontre-dijo con pesar aun recordandolo que paso.

-Y estas seguro que va en esta escuela?- pregunto Haru, asintiendo Tsuna.

-Bien ¿por que no vives conmigo mientras encontramos a tu hermano?- sonrio la castaña.

Tsuna se ilumino sus ojos, asintiendo rapidamente y pidiendo permisopara ir al baño. Una vez alejado Tsuna los jovenes hablaron.

-Herbivora- llamo Hibari.

-Si- jugo con su popote.

-Si te esta mientiendo-hablo con voz serena.

-No lo creo- lomiro a los ojos.

-Debemos avisar a la policia- se levanto.

-Kioya solo dile a Fong que este pendiente-lo miro seria -creo que el idiota de su hermano esta aqui y una vez que lo encuentre podras mordelo hasta la muerte ¿si?-sonrio.

-En 5 minutos nos vamos a casa- dijo el azabeche.

-Gracias- sonrio sacando su targeta dorada.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Deberias continuar con los otros, es lo que esucho provenir de ustedes XD pero la idea surgio solita asi que hay que ver como vieron hay mucho cambio de personalidad en los personajes pero que podia hacer me gusto XD en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado y oigan tres capitulos es un record jeje Buen Fin de Semana y EXITO!<p> 


End file.
